Ordinary
by Yaoimelody
Summary: [Request. Mordecai/Benson.] How ordinary a first date, but it's quite a surprise anyways.


The bird woke up in his bed. Today was going to be a big day. It would be also very awkward, though. He was planning to finally ask out his crush. He had a good idea this wouldn't be anything like his heartbreak marathon with Margaret.

This wasn't like with Margaret. He had constant strain in his life, and it showed. It wasn't particularly just work, and Mordecai was willing to deal with it. Maybe even get to be in on what it was.

Mordecai sat up, then looked over to where Rigby slept, "Rigby, get up."

The midget creature groaned softly with a yawn, then eventually sat up himself, "Dude, I got, like, no sleep last night, so I'm just-"

"No man, we have to get up, I don't care how long you were on the phone with Eileen." He got mocked, but the tall fowl got up, half-heartedly fixing up his bed. He couldn't face anyone downstairs. Everyone but Rigby knew about him... Even Muscle Man figured it out, and surprisingly gave him advice on how to get Benson. But he didn't have the guts to be upfront, nor did he have a shirt to rip from his body.

The racoon pouted and slid from his perch on the trampoline, "Alright, but can we ditch and go get early lunch? I'm starving, and you'll get to see Margaret." He was obviously trying to tempt his older friend.

Not anymore, "I don't like her anymore, I already told you I liked someone else." He left the room, getting to the stairs before the more immature of the two.

Rigby hated this, then whined, "How come everyone else knows about your crush, and who it is? Why can't I?" He followed Mordecai into the kitchen, complaining non stop.

The blue jay gave in, the practically yelled, "Because it's Benson! I really like Benson!"

"You... what?" But that wasn't Rigby's voice. The gumball humanoid was standing there, his mouth open slightly in shock. He wasn't angry, but some gumballs in his cheek area began to glow pinkish-red. He just backed out quietly, "Um, just get to work soon, or you're fired..." With that, he zipped down to his golf cart.

The racoon didn't seem offended either, "Dude, you actually thought he didn't like you? He goes easy on you for a reason."

It was true, lately Benson had avoided yelling at Mordecai if he could help it. Mostly just little snipes instead. Most of the anger was to Rigby, who only grew more annoying during work for that reason. He found it really funny.

Mordcai huffed slightly, but was stopped by the sight of Benson stopped in his cart. He looked lost in thought. He decided to leave the house, ignoring Rigby's kissy faces, to see what was wrong.

Reaching the golf cart, he tilted his head on Benson's side, "You okay, Benson?"

The older nearly jumped from his seat, "Oh yeah, yep."

Mordecai took a deep breath subtly, then took a chance, "So where should our date be tonight?"

"A-at my apartment, I guess, I don't like too many people around..." Was this a shy side of Benson? He wasn't even looking at Mordecai.

Staying cool, he nodded, "I'll meet you by your car after work, be there." He walked away feeling incredibly dumb. "Be there?" He repeated on his way to where Rigby was throwing a rake like a javelin.

*I*I*I*I*

The car ride was incredibly awkward compared to what he expected. Benson was a very careful driver, not even letting Mordecai drive for him just in case. It made him wish he had his own car.

They reached the room after a lot of elevator crowding with strange characters. Benson unlocked the door, daring to peek up at the blue humanoid. He seemed okay with this. The truth was, he knew neither of them had much cash to go around.

But he would try to make this somewhat romantic. He'd dreamt of dating this guy for how long? The age difference killed his dreams, but maybe he was cool enough to be attractive to Mordecai...

What did he have that would be good to eat? He found popcorn, then put it in the microwave. Letting it pop, he went out to Mordecai, and grinned weakly, "How about a movie?" The gumball machine on legs had a pretty good selection.

The bird's eyes widened as he looked farther back on the shelves. He pulled out a scary movie, "Dude, I've wanted to see this since the wicked commercial."

"It's pretty good," shrugged Benson. He got startled easily, but that was the fun of horror movies. The popcorn was done, and he brought it back, "I'm sorry if I'm lame, I just haven't had a real date in a while." He'd been stood up plenty, though.

Mordecai scoffed, "I haven't had a good date in forever, either." They sat next to each other, not bothering with a bowl. Which meant their hands touched accidentally a lot. Not like they even minded. The end up holding their buttery hands after half of the treat was gone.

****Jumping, Benson curled up to Mordecai at a part he always forgot about. Grinning secretly, the bird found this was his favorite first date, however ordinary it seemed to others.


End file.
